Make my heart a better place
by Lyth Icebreath
Summary: Paige is on the brink of a downward spiral after her mother's death. Two years after his divorce is finalized, Danny's life feels like it might be returning to some semblance of normalcy. They were polar opposites growing up but when Paige ends up working at Danny's precinct, they realize that they both might be just what the other needs. **Will be changed to M in later chapters!**
1. As I lay dying

**Warning: Mention of alcohol abuse and depiction (Nothing graphic) of physical and psychological torture. Apart from the alcohol abuse, the other things won't be a major component in this story, it's a warning for the future, but don't worry, I will mark the chapters thoroughly for those who want to avoid them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Blue Bloods. I only own my OC's**

**CHAPTER WARNING: Alcohol abuse**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Here comes goodbye- Rascal Flatts _

Bits of information register to her slowly as she drifts in and out of sleep. But what she registers first and probably the most strongly, is the knot of emotion twisted in her stomach.

A knot of emotion that she tries to push back down. To where it can't cause her anymore pain. A knot of emotion curled so tightly, that she isn't sure if it will ever loosen up again.

She wants to ignore it. Doesn't want to acknowledge the pain clawing at her throat.

She doesn't want to acknowledge the inescapable truth- Her mother is dead.

Her brother phoned her last night and well... glancing around her apartment, the sight of the empty bottles of whiskey that lay scattered around the floor make her cringe.

She had drunk herself into a stupor because there was only five people in her life that she cares greatly for... and the most important one had died last night.

Leaving her feeling more alone than ever.

Lifting her head off of the couch, from where she had fallen asleep last night, she flinches at the crick in her neck and the throbbing in her head. Unfolding her legs from where they were tucked haphazardly underneath her, Paige Miller runs a tired hand across her face.

They have all known it that it would for quite some time now.

But she has been dreading it.

Even though she had known it would inevitably come... doesn't mean that she was in anyway prepared for it.

Nothing on earth could have prepared her for her mother's death.

Nothing.

"I can't do this-" Her voice breaks, strangled by fresh tears. She covers her mouth with her hands and sobs, her body shaking with the cold, white weight of death "I can't... I can't..." she manages to gasp.

She reaches her hand out to grab half a bottle of whiskey, desperate for something to help her regain some semblance of control over her emotions.

The liquid burns her throat and empty stomach. But at least it helps her regain control over her emotions. Over her thoughts.

And control is something that she's desperately going to need over the course of the next few weeks.

***** MMHABP *** BB *** MMHABP *** BB *****

Four hours later, after a greasy breakfast, hot shower and painkillers for her killer hangover, Paige pulls her Hyundai up to the curb of her childhood home.

Okay, so she pulled up to her home, which took every single ounce of courage that she has... getting out might be a completely different story...

Paige clenches her fists around the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white. An abrupt laugh chokes through her throat and she shakes her head in a reflexive, almost desperate grasp for control. The worst thing has already happened. Her mother is dead. There's pretty much nothing worse that can happen now.

So with that thought in mind, she forces herself to open the car door and step onto the pavement. Hesitantly, she starts heading for the front door.

It's been five years since she had last been anywhere near here. She and her father hadn't exactly parted on good terms when she decided to move out of the city... hell, she and her father had never really been on good terms. He could never understand her decision to study psychology instead of joining the 'family business' and becoming a cop.

Her mother was the only one who could keep a shred of peace between the two of them.

Now that she's gone...

Clenching her trembling hands into tight fists at her side and using the last shred of courage that she can muster, she knocks on the door.

There's a soft scuffle inside the house, she shifts nervously from one foot to the other and a few seconds later, the door swings open and she looks up into the hazel eyes of...

"Jamie Reagan?"

The youngest Reagan gives her a shy smile that she can't help but return "Hey Paige."

She steps into the house and he pulls her into a tight hug "I'm so sorry about your mom."

"Thanks." She whispers, pulling away from him almost immediately

"Come on, everyone's through here." He motions towards the living room and she nods, shrugging her coat off and hanging it on the hook next to the door.

Despite the four cars parked in front of the house, the Miller household is eerily silent. What used to a boisterous and happy atmosphere thanks to her brothers two children and her mother's easy going, gentle personality, is now leaden with heaviness, anxiety and despair.

The living room is cold as she steps into it just in front of Jamie and what she notices, almost immediately, is her father, hunched into himself. Sitting in her mother's favorite chair. His eyes barely flicker up at the movement at the door, barely looks at the man sitting next to him. Strong and proud but face full of despair for his friends great loss.

Her father's face is ashen and devoid of all emotion. He just continues to sit there silently. Enveloped in her mother's scent.

She doesn't know how she's going to do this. How she's going to deal with this. With him.

Unfortunately though, life doesn't press pause just because she would rather curl up and cry than have to deal with a father that made it quite clear that she was nothing but a great disappointment to him all her life. So, she forces the tears back down, squares her shoulders and feels herself steeling.

"Paige." A soft voice draws her attention to the petite woman now standing next to her. Eyes red and puffy with fresh tears spilling from them

"Anne." She pulls her sister-in-law into a tight hug

"Hey kid." She looks at her brother and moves towards him

"Hey brother." She whispers, squeezing his hand and his lips turn up into a small smile at the sentimental greetings that they always used on each other

Her brother pulls her into a hug as well and this time, a sob chokes in her throat because suddenly, the six years that she hasn't seen her family feels like a lifetime and she's left, clinging to her brother for dear life as tears spill from both their eyes, sobs ripping through their bodies painfully.

"I can't believe she's gone." She runs a hand through her brother's hair, pulling him closer. She's finding it extremely hard to believe as well.

"Shh, I don't know how, but somehow, someway, we're going to be okay. We're going to survive." She's not to sure if she's saying this for her benefit or his because right now, she's finding this extremely hard to believe "Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs. They've barely had sleep since last night." Anne replies and Paige nods, turning to the other four people in the room

"Mr. Reagan." The man next to her father nods in greeting and pushes himself to his feet, forcing a small smile onto his lips for their benefit

"Hello, Paige." For the fourth time in the span of twenty minutes, Paige is pulled into a hug and words of sympathy and comfort are whispered into her ear

"I am so sorry for your loss, Paige." Henry, Frank's father tells her from his spot next to his son after Frank resumes his place next to her father

"Thank you, Mr. Reagan."

"Danny." Blue eyes meet hazel ones as she turns to greet him. Hazel eyes identical to his younger brother's. But instead of the soft gaze she saw in Jamie's, Danny's gaze is hard. Calculating. The gaze of a man who has been to war and survived. Who has lost so much in his life and made it through.

"Hey Paige." She steps into his waiting arms.

Even though they couldn't have been more different when they were kids. She always knew that she could come to Danny with just about anything. He would always helped her and protect her just like he protected his own sister.

And she would be lying if she denied not having had feelings for him. But he was older, sexy danger guy and in a relationship with Linda. So she shoved her feelings down where they belong and moved on with her life.

At least that's what she keeps telling herself.

This is not the time for those kinds of thoughts though. Exhaling deeply, she pulls away from him before turning to her brother "I'm going to go check on the kids."

Her brother nods and her gaze turns to her father, now looking up at her with cold blue eyes. She forces a pained smile onto her face and bites back her tears. She won't let him get to her.

Not now.

Not wanting to waste another minute, she turns and rushes for the staircase. The kids would most probably be in her old room. Knocking lightly on the door, she pushes against it gingerly and what she finds inside the room makes her heart plummet into her stomach.

Abby and Casey lay sleeping, huddled underneath the covers with Abby's arm wrapped protectively around her brother.

Deciding against waking them up, Paige closes the door behind her and heads back down stairs. At least while their asleep, they have some form of escape from the pain that reality has thrown on them.

***** MMHABP *** BB *** MMHABP *** BB *****

The sun is shining brightly in the sky and Danny blinks as he steps outside. This whole situation has him flailing, dragging him back down into the abyss of when he lost his own mother. His father is feeling it as well, feeling the weight of that loss all over again.

Leaning back against the wall with a sigh, he closes his eyes. To be quite honest, he would give anything for a case to get him away from here right about now, away from the painful memories... away from her...

Dammit.

When he and Linda were married, it was so easy for him not to even think about her. So easy to shove any feelings he had towards her, down into the darkest corners of his soul and keep them there... but now...

"Hey." Her soft voice, raw from crying and forcing herself to keep more tears at bay, draws his attention the back the door, where she offers him a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

She nods, wrapping her trembling hands around her own cup. For a few minutes, they drink their coffee in silence.

Then she sits down on the ground next to him and he joins her before he knows what he's doing "I think I'm going to have to move back." Her words are so soft, he has to strain to hear them "I should never have left."

"Paige..." He sighs "You were doing what was right for you."

"Yeah... but it was selfish... I was young and _only _thinking about myself. Not about my family."

"You can't blame yourself for this... your mother..." A sob from her cuts him off

"She was sick Danny. She was sick and I wasn't here to help her. I haven't seen her in _six_ years and now..." Tears stream down her cheeks and her body starts shaking and he finds himself moving to wrap his arms around her form, their coffee long forgotten on the concrete next to them

He pulls her closer and her body curls into him and she clutches at his shirt as she continues to cry for the mother she feels like she abandoned.

"I don't think I can do this, Danny." He sighs but doesn't say anything. What can he say? Everything is going to be okay in the end. She's going to alright in the end. But it's going to take a while before she's going to start feeling that way. There's going to be a whole lot of bumps and issues that she's going to have to work through before any sort of normalcy will return to her life.

Paige closes her eyes with a tired sigh. Her body has stopped shaking but the tears are still flowing freely. Tears aren't going to bring her mother back but she just can't stop freaking crying.

She tenses when Danny places a soft kiss on her head. It's a gesture of comfort. Nothing more. But her feelings for him are still so strong and they can't because he's still married to Linda and... She pushes away from him and jumps to her feet in one movement. She needs to get away from him. She has other, more important things to worry about right now

"Paige?" His voice is laced with confusion and she shakes her head furiously, not even daring to look at him because she isn't strong enough to resist him right now. She needs time. Time to regroup and put her walls back up. Time to deal with her mother's death before she even dares to deal with her ever lingering feelings for Danny freaking Reagan

"I definitely can't do this." Danny stares at her as she rushes back into the house, the backdoor slamming shut behind her and he shakes his head.

He definitely needs a case.

Definitely.


	2. Stop all the clocks

**I'm sorry for not updating this story sooner, guys. It's just that this is a hard story for me to write, with all the crap going on in my life, I have just been focused on my Teen Wolf story, which is a bit more...light hearted (For lack of a better description) but that said, with exams almost at an end, I will really try and work on this story more than I have because I like Paige and I feel like she has a lot of potential as a deep character (I hope?)**

**Geraldine123 and Catherine . alice , thanks for the reviews guys, sorry again for the lack of updating**

**And Psycho17, when are you publishing your story, dude? I want to read it! Also, so sorry for not replying to your last PM... life got hectic...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The stars are not wanted now, put out every one;  
Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;  
Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.  
For nothing now can ever come to any good._

_**Funeral Blues; Wystan Hughes Auden**_

Paige gasps her way into consciousness, clutching the cotton sheets between her hands tightly. Fear ripples through her as the after effects of yet another nightmare slithers from her body.

Leaving her feeling extremely drained.

Dragging herself into a sitting position, she surveys her surroundings. It's only been a week since her mother's death and even though she spends most of her time either at her parents house or over with her brother and his family trying to get everything in order, she likes to come back to this small apartment that she's been renting just to be able to be alone.

To think.

To breathe.

To cry.

Pushing herself out of the bed, she starts moving towards the small bathroom. Moving slowly, trying not to jar her already pounding head too much, she steps into the shower, turning on the spray and resting her head against the cool wall. Purposefully, she stands under the cold water, her body rigid, her mind slowly clearly until the water finally warms and her muscles start to relax.

Here, in this tiny stall, is where she's experienced and battled the worst of her demons over the course of the past week. This is where her demons always seem to catch up to her. Not during the day with her family. Not even when she's been forced to spend time in her father's company. Not at night. Not while sleeping.

Or drinking.

But here, in this tiny stall, water pounding down her body, steam billowing and swirling in thick, hot masses, here with only her thoughts and her clearing head, here she's had the most emotional break downs this past week, than she's had in almost six years.

This past week, this stall has seen the most sobs rip through her body since the night that she had made the biggest mistake of her life... since the night that she had been forced to give up her little baby.

The one person who understood her pain, who helped carry her through it... is dead and she has never felt as alone as she has this week

Alone and scared and weak.

Blindly, she grabs the soap and lathers her body, shampoos her hair and rinses herself, more than once. Because her mother's funeral is today and she'd give anything for it not to be.

For her mother to still be here.

And maybe she's selfish, but she's not ready to let go of her mother just yet.

She'd give anything to have her mother here to talk to, instead of having to turn to whiskey every time her demons threatened to pull her under.

Stepping out of the shower, she smiles wryly to herself. Ironic, really, to have a psychologist turn to alcohol because she doesn't know how to deal with her own demons...

The mirror above the sink is small and she wipes across the surface quickly. Piercing blue eyes are about the only familiar things that stare back at her.

After brushing her teeth, she drops her toothbrush back onto the little shelf above the sink. Wincing as the plastic makes contact with the glass. She sighs and runs a hand through her wet hair.

Today is going to be a fucking long day.

***** MMHABP *** BB *** MMHABP *** BB *****

Why did he agree to do this?

Stepping up to her room door, clutching the cup-holder so tightly that he fears it might just break, Danny takes a deep breath. Trying to get himself to relax. For crying out loud.

It's her mother's funeral today.

His dad asked him to come and get her.

Their all worried about her, apparently she's been pulling away from everyone more and more. Apparently, they're all hoping that somehow, someway, he might be able to get through to her.

To get her to open up.

He highly doubts that, though. It's been seven years since they've really, truly spoken and even then... it's been forced.

His marriage to Linda had changed a dynamic in their relationship.

And he's not too sure if it's ever going to go back to the way it was before.

Still, he raises his hand and knocks on the door, startling the woman inside the room.

Her head snaps up to stare at the door in confusion, now dressed in a gray sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings, she dares a look at the clock on her cellphone.

It's still four hours until the funeral starts.

Who the... "Paige?"

Danny.

His voice sends a jolt through her body and she's forced to sit down on the bed, ever since that horrible day at her parent's house, she's been trying her best to avoid him.

And now, he's here.

At her room.

Four hours before her mother's funeral.

What the actual hell?

"Come on, Paige. Please open up, I know you're in there."

"What do you want, Danny?" She can't bring herself to stand up and open that door, not for him, not with her emotions bouncing all over the place

"I'm here for you, Paige. Everyone's worried about you... I'm..." His voice is hesitant as he continues "Sweetheart, I'm worried about you."

The door behind him swings open and he turns to come face to face with an elderly woman, brandishing a cake roller, glaring at him like he's the spawn of Lucifer or even Lucifer himself

"Paige honey, you okay?" Despite being an emotional wreck, a small smile tugs at her lips at the older woman's concern for her

Danny gives her a tight lipped smile "It's okay, Ma'am. We're friends."

"Well..." She starts sarcastically, pointing at Paige's door with the cake roller "If you two were friends, she would have opened the door already."

"Ma'am, please go back inside, I'm a Detective." The older woman quirks an eyebrow

"Boy, don't you sass me." Looking past him to Paige's still closed door "Paige, honey- do you want me to call the _real_ police?" Giving him a look as if what he just told her, really didn't mean a thing

"Ma'am..."

"It's alright, Mrs. Adams." Paige opens her door to give the older woman a grateful smile, leaning against the door frame "He really is a friend."

Mrs. Adams gives her a sympathetic smile "Alright honey, you take care today. And you shout if you need anything." She gives Danny a pointed look and Paige has to cover her growing smile behind her hand

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams. I appreciate it."

After the other woman closes her door, Paige pushes herself away from the door frame and steps back into her small, one bedroom apartment.

Leaving the door open for Danny to follow her.

"For a second there, I thought she really was going to attack me with that cake roller of hers." Danny cracks a smile when they reach her kitchen to which she merely rolls her eyes

"Mrs. Adams is harmless. She means well."

"I'm glad you think that she's harmless." Handing her one of the coffee's, he motions over his shoulder "You just haven't been on the receiving end of her wrath yet."

She chuckles softly, the sound broken, hollow and as she takes a sip of the coffee, he has a chance to really look at her.

At first glance, she looks the same- Same face, same eyes, same neck and shoulders... but once you look closely, that's when you start to notice the differences...

Her face is pale and gaunt. Her cheeks are slimmer, emphasizing her cheekbones. Her blue eyes are ringed with dark circles. Her lips are much paler than usual, and her hair- although wet from her shower- hangs limply, framing her face and she's practically drowning in her gray sweatshirt.

She hasn't been eating.

The realization practically knocks the air from his lungs and he inhales sharply to keep his organs functioning.

"Paige... why haven't you been eating?" His voice is a soft, hesitant whisper and slowly, she lowers the cup away from her lips

"I've tried... I just can't..." She looks up at him with tear filled eyes, something inside of her wants to tell him everything, like she used to, but something else warns her not to open up to him too much... because if he ever knew the truth... then he will hate her... and that... is something she just wouldn't be able to bear.

Danny lets out a low sigh before, hesitantly, pulling her into his arms. She's always been dainty... but the person in his arms... feels more like a shell of what she used to be and that breaks his heart even more than the thought of the funeral four hours from now.

At first, Paige is tense, hesitant to return his hug... because for so long, she's just been going through the motions, trying to get him out of her system... but those hugs a week ago nearly broke her as much as her mother's death had...

But this hug isn't meant to be anything but comforting...so, stop acting like a love struck teenager, Paige.

Slowly, she relaxes before wrapping her arms around his waist, returning the hug, burying her face in his chest.

Truly allowing herself, for the first in a very long time, to soak up his presence. To draw strength from him being there.

To not think of Linda. Or the fact that they're still married.

Stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in her black dress, Paige combs a hand through her hair, casting a nervous look at Danny, who looks at her with eyes filled with concern

"Thank you, for being here, Danny..." Wringing her hands together, she steps over to the bed to grab her shoes "But you don't have to stay, you probably have to pick up Linda anyway. I'll be fine."

Pick up Linda... why would he have to... oh

"Paige... Linda and I... we got a divorce..." The blond blanches at this news

"Danny, I'm sorry... I didn't..." He waves a dismissive hand

"It's fine, Paige." But she shakes her head and pushes herself up off the bed after securing her shoes

"No, Danny. Truly, I'm sorry." She moves to stand in front of him, the shock of the news still pulsing through her veins

"Thanks..." Forcing on a small smile, Danny holds his arm out for her to take "Come on... it's time to go."

***** MMHABP *** BB *** MMHABP *** BB *****

For the past week, Paige had been, in a sense, half denying that any of this was real.

That her mother wasn't dead and that they weren't planning her funeral.

But now, driving up to the church, the realization that this is all true and not some sort of terrible nightmare, hits her like a freight train and the anguish tightens it's firm hold around her chest, smothering the air from her lungs and she's left, gasping for air

"Paige!" Danny parks the car before turning in his seat to face her and take hold of her hands "Paige, sweetheart, listen to me!"

His firm voice, coupled with the warmth of his hands encasing hers, forces her attention to focus on him, instead of on the cold weight of reality looming in front of her

Her eyes meet his and he smiles, glad to have gotten through to her "That's it, now breathe. Okay, just breathe. You're not alone and I won't leave you. I'm here with you, right here, always."

Her heart races at his words and suddenly, her whole world shifts, to instead of focusing on the negatives in her life, rather focus on him, the one person keeping her grounded right now. Keeping her sane in the insanity of this whole situation.

"You ready?" He squeezes her hand tightly, letting her know once again, that he's there with her, an that he won't leave her side unless she asks him to.

She can't find the strength to answer him, so she merely nods.

There's no getting out of this. No denying that this is real. She has to do this, whether she wants to or not.

The church is packed, her mother was much loved by everyone who knew her, after all. A couple of rows were filled with police officers, but the rest were family and friends and despite her discomfort at not having been in a church for six years, the sight of all the people who came today, makes her broken heart swell.

Since getting out of the car, she hasn't once let go Danny's hand, not even when she met a few disgruntled faces of a few members of the church who knew about his divorce. She needs him... more then she needs their approval.

And he doesn't seem to mind the stares either, having, on a couple of occasions, squeezed her hand tighter, letting her lean on him. Letting her draw strength from his touch.

And for that, she is extremely grateful, as she moves with shaking legs, to the front of the church to join her family.

Her brother pulls her into a tight hug, Danny doesn't miss the concerned looks that her brother and sister-in-law share with him, not even the ones his own family gives him as they each take in her sunken in form beneath a dress, that is supposed to be form fitting, but on her, hangs loose

She hates the few minutes that she's forced to relinquish her hold on his hand, the coldness that seeps into her bones at the loss of contact with him.

She hates that she's so depended on him, but deep down, they both know that she'd fall apart if he wasn't there for her.

They take their seats and the moment that she has been dreading for months, starts.

***** MMHABP *** BB *** MMHABP *** BB *****

Stepping up to take her brothers place after he finishes talking, Paige swallows hard at the dryness in her sore throat.

More tears drip down her already wet cheeks as she unfolds a piece of paper she has been clutching to since they sat down.

"I thought that... I would like to read a poem that my mother loved so much... It's called..." Swallowing again against a sob that forces its way past her lips, she wipes at her eyes, willing herself to focus on the words she has long ago since memorized "It's called, I carry your heart, by E.E Cummings."

Immediately, sobbing sounds up from the front row as her brother clutches to his wife for the support she's been taking from Danny, and suddenly, the anxiety and anguish are back, wrapping around her lungs and stealing her air as she continues to stare, wide eyed at her crying family.

She can't do this.

What was she thinking?

_Look at Danny._

A voice, soft and gentle, that sounds suspiciously like her mothers, snaps her back to reality and then her gaze lands on him and a look of relief crosses his features as she forces air back into her lungs, keeping her eyes trained solely on him, she starts

"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart.) I am never without it (Anywhere I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)

Her mother loved this poem, and she read it to her the night that she told her she had been raped and was now pregnant, that night, she tucked her into bed like she had when Paige was younger, she made them hot chocolate, and she stayed up with her, reading poems until Paige had finally fallen asleep

"I fear no fate (For you are my fate, my sweet) I want no world (For beautiful you are my world, my true) and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant and whatever a sun will always sing is you. Here is the deepest secret nobody knows (Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide) and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart...

She recited this poem to her baby boy right before she gave him to his new parents...

I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)

Sobs rip through her chest and she closes her eyes "Goodbye, mom." Two arms wrap around her, pulling her against a warm, hard chest, that smells of home and love and everything that's still right with the world and Danny and she clutches to him, focusing only on him, using him as her anchor to keep her standing as he leads her back to her sobbing family.

***** MMHABP *** BB *** MMHABP *** BB *****

After the service, Paige hadn't been up to going back to her parent's house so she asked Danny to rather take her home, and after apologizing to her brother, that's exactly what he did.

It was nearing dinner time and they were both exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Danny keeps his arm wrapped around her waist as he leads her down the hall to her apartment. He still has a twenty minute drive from her apartment to his place, but he wants to at least make sure that she's alright before he leaves.

Paige stands in the middle of her apartment, feeling lost and at the same time, knowing that she needs to pull herself together, at least enough for him not feel guilty for leaving her alone. After all, he still has work tomorrow and he needs to get home.

When she looks up at him, she's surprised to find his eyes just as bloodshot with fresh tears pooling in them and it hits her. She shouldn't be surprised. Not at all, after all, he'd gone through this only three years earlier... and this must be clawing up so many old memories and wounds

"Danny..." Without a word, said man pulls her into his chest, just holding her close. He can't leave her, not now... not like this... she needs him... she-

"You don't have to stay." cuts his train of thought off... catching him by surprise and he pulls away ever so slightly to look down at her tear streaked face

"Are you sure?"

She nods, breathing in his exhales "Thank you for staying by my side today... I wouldn't have made it without you."

"Yes, you would have. I know it doesn't feel like it now... but you're strong, Paige."

She stares at him intently for a few seconds before standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss...

* * *

**A/N: Yes O.O, Paige really did that... well, we all know this story is heading into the RATED M section for the next chapter though it won't be anything tooo descriptive seeing as this is going to be my first attempt at writing... _that_... anyways, please let me know what you thought about this chapter? Seeing as we learned a bit more about Paige's past and what do you think about her and Danny's relationship so far? I know it might feel like they are moving way too fast, please, bare with me, there is a reason for that!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
